Metallic bundling devices, such as cable ties, which incorporate locking devices or mechanisms, such as balls or roller pins, have been used for bundling a great variety of items, such as bales of cotton, since the Nineteenth Century. However, such devices were not “positive” locking; that is, such devices could not adjust for the situation in which gravity would prevent or urge the ball out of locking engagement with the strap, resulting in the release of the cable ties, and, consequently, the items intended to be restrained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,592 to Chopp, Jr., et al. addressed this initial problem by teaching the addition of a raised portion or protuberance for deflecting the threaded strap away from the floor, as the threaded strap exits the locking head. This deflection ensures that the locking device is in continuous engagement with the threaded strap, regardless of the position of the locking device or the orientation of the locking head.
Now, it would be desirable to provide a metal locking tie with a consistent shear surface that enables a tool to cut-off excess strap flush with the locking head.